Perfect Couple
by LauriaLawliet
Summary: Mein 2. OS Special zu meiner FF "Unheimlicher Eifer". Bitte erst nach Kapitel 41 lesen! (enthält Spoiler). In diesem OneShot geht es um Matt und Mello (M), wie sie ermitteln und warum sie Dinge getan haben, welche zuerst unverständlich waren. Sind sie wirklich Beyond auf die Schliche gekommen? Wie wird L reagieren, wenn sie ihn mit ihrer Vermutung konfrontieren?


Perfect Couple

Ich öffnete die Tür zu unserer Wohnung stürmisch, schmiss meine Zigarettenschachtel auf den Tisch und setzte mich auf einen der Sessel. Genervt folgte mir Mello, der die Tür hinter sich zuschmiss, eine Schokoladentafel schnappte und sich dann in den anderen Sessel fallen ließ.

„Also hattest du doch Recht Matt…", teilte mir Mello angepisst mit und biss von seiner Schokolade ab.

„Ja, ohne Zweifel ist das der Mörder… die Haare, das Grinsen und dieser Anfall, bei dem er uns beide fast über den Haufen geschossen hätte… meine Fresse hatte ich Schiss."

Ja, der Plan ihn einfach in eine Extremsituation zu locken war geradezu perfekt gewesen. So konnten wir direkt sehen, mit wem wir es zu tun hatten. Wir hatten hoch gepokert, dies war uns klar gewesen, aber wir liebten das Risiko und sparten sogar noch Zeit mit den Ermittlungen. Über die alten Wammys Akten fanden wir Infos zu einem gewissen Beyond, der dem Mörder einfach zu 100% glich. Leider gab die Akte lediglich den Namen, Geburtstag, Körpereigenschaften und allgemeine Charakterzüge preis. Wir wussten nicht mit wem er aufgewachsen ist, in welchem Wammy House und nichts über seine Vergangenheit. Genauso wenig, wieso ein Wammy zu einem Mörder wurde… Dies irritierte Mello und mich gleichermaßen. Doch eins wussten wir jetzt!

Durch den kleinen Zwischenfall, bestand kein Zweifel mehr… B war Beyond… und der Mörder.

Ich beugte mich zum Tisch, zog eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel, zündete sie an und nahm einen tiefen Zug.

„Aber warum wird dieser Arsch von L gedeckt? Wieso?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Mello…", gab ich zu, sah Mello tief in die vor Wut glühenden Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich versteh es einfach nicht! Verdammt… wieso gewährt er ihm Unterschlupf? Der große L schützt einen Mörder?! Was ist nur los?! Und wieso zur Hölle, verpissen sie sich plötzlich nach Japan?!", brüllte Mello mittlerweile aufgebracht rum und fuchtelte mit der Waffe, die er von der Lehne geschnappt hatte, in der Luft herum.

„Nicht nur das… wieso sehen sie sich so verdammt ähnlich?! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich der Aussage Glauben schenken kann, dass B ihn kopiert, weil er ihn bewundert. Das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn. Wenn er L bewundert, wieso hat er dann unschuldige Menschen ermordet? Und das größte Rätsel war, woher er L überhaupt kannte?"

„Ich habe mittlerweile den Glauben an L verloren…"

„Sag so etwas nicht Mello… vielleicht übersehen wir etwas… Bestimmt müssen wir das Ganze anders angehen. Was ist, wenn L gar nicht weiß das B der Mörder Beyond ist? Er hat sich ja nicht mit diesem Fall beschäftigt, sonst hätte man uns nicht um Unterstützung gebeten. Die Sache mit Japan ist wirklich sehr komisch…", sagte ich und nahm einen neuen Zug von der Zigarette.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht… Ich vermute sogar, dass L irgendwie von Beyond erpresst oder bedroht wird. Bestimmt möchte B nach Japan um zu entkommen! Wir sollten L mit unserer Vermutung einfach konfrontieren!"

Ich schloss meine Augen, ließ Mellos Worte durch meinen Kopf kreisen und nahm erneut einen tiefen Zug von der Zigarette.

„Die Idee ist gut… ich denke ich werde L eine E-Mail schreiben, ihm allerdings nur sagen, dass wir etwas über B herausgefunden haben und es in seinem Interesse ist, dass er sich mit uns trifft."

Mein Blick flog zu Mello, der erneut genüsslich von seiner Schokolade abbiss und sich mittlerweile beruhigt hatte.

„Mach das, wir werden ihm die Fakten einfach gegen den Kopf werfen. Sollte er bedroht oder erpresst werden, wie auch immer, wird er sicherlich Beyond irgendwie in Schutz nehmen, ihn richtig verteidigen wollen. Sollte es sich nicht um Beyond handeln, sondern einfach um B, dann steht er ihm neutral gegenüber."

„Bestimmt… ich werde seine Reaktion genau beobachten und wir werden spontan entscheiden müssen, wie wir dann weiter vorgehen werden.", gab ich zurück, zog ein letztes Mal von der Zigarette und drückte sie daraufhin im Aschenbecher auf dem Tisch aus.

„Ja, und mein kleines Baby hier…", Mello streckte seine Pistole vor sich und streichelte liebevoll über den Lauf.

„… werde ich, nur für alle Fälle, mitnehmen."

„Tu das. Ich werde davon ausgehen, dass Beyond bei L ist und wir keine Möglichkeit haben, mit ihm alleine zu reden. Ich werde die E-Mail so gestalten, dass er Panik bekommen wird, sollte es sich wirklich um den Mörder Beyond handeln, er wird sie definitiv mitlesen, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Dies werde ich ebenfalls mit einer Leichtigkeit an seiner Körpersprache herausfinden, wenn wir dann bei ihnen sind."

„Perfekt, also steht der Plan. Du lockst Beyond durch die E-Mail in eine missliche Lage und wir finden heraus, was bei L los ist.", sagte Mello, biss von seiner Schokolade ab und schenkte mir endlich wieder ein Lächeln.

Ich erwiderte es, stand vom Sessel auf und lief zu meinem Laptop hinüber, der auf dem Esstisch in der winzigen Küche stand. Die Wohnung, die Mello und ich bezogen haben, war ziemlich heruntergekommen. Eigentlich ziemlich unwürdig für M, aber es scherte uns nicht sonderlich, da wir sowieso zu beschäftigt mit dem Ermitteln waren… oder mit uns…

Ein freches Grinsen schummelte sich auf meine Lippen und ich dachte an die letzten Jahre, in denen Mello und ich uns immer näher kamen. Wir waren nicht nur beim Ermitteln ein Traumpaar…

Ich tippte flink die E-Mail, überflog sie kurz mit meinen Augen und rief dann Mello zu mir.

„Also ich hab jetzt geschrieben: _Wir möchten gerne über B reden, haben da etwas Interessantes herausgefunden. Es sollte in deinem Interesse sein L_."

„Perfekt Matt, wenn Beyond das liest, wird er sich bestimmt einige Gedanken machen. Wir werden ihn so in die Enge treiben und bestimmt zu einer unbedachten Handlung zwingen. Dann haben wir ihn!"

„Richtig, sollte es sich aber wirklich einfach um B handeln, einem neuen Buchstaben, wird ihn die E-Mail kalt lassen und er wird sich einfach nur anhören wollen, was wir zu sagen haben", sagte ich stolz, drehte mich zu Mello und hauchte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Matt! Hör auf mit dem Scheiß! Ich bin nicht in Stimmung."

„Du bist nie in Stimmung Mello", sagte ich lachend, klickte auf den Senden-Button und schnappte ihn mir am Handgelenk, da er gerade die Küche verlassen wollte.

„Versprich mir, dass du nicht ausrasten wirst!", sagte ich in einem ernsten Ton an Mello gewandt und blickte kurz zu seiner Waffe.

„Du weißt, dass ich das niemals versprechen kann…"

„Bemüh dich bitte… es geht hier um Ls Sicherheit, da kannst du nicht einfach mit einer Waffe wild herumballern.

„Mh…", grummelte Mello und verschwand im Wohnzimmer.

 _ **Drei Tage später…**_

Irgendetwas hatte mich geweckt… ich blinzelte und wartete ab, bis sich meine Augen, an die Helligkeit, der hereinstrahlenden Sonne, gewöhnte. Ich blickte neben mich und sah Mello, wie er friedlich schlief, seine blonden Haare hingen ihm teilweise ins Gesicht und wippten sanft mit seinem Atem. Ich streckte mich, streichelte dann sanft einige Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht und setzte einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann stand ich auf, schnappte mein gestreiftes Shirt und tapste Richtung Küche. Dort angekommen, schmiss ich die Kaffeemaschine an, klappte meinen Laptop auf und erkannte sofort, was mich geweckt hatte. Eine neue Nachricht!

„ _Hallo M. Bitte seid um 6:15 Uhr hier._ _ **L**_ _"_

Ich blickte auf die kleine Uhr, die hier in der Küche hing und erschrak. Wir hatten nur noch knapp zwanzig Minuten! Scheiße!

„Mello! Wach auf! L hat endlich geantwortet! Wir müssen in zwanzig Minuten bei ihm sein", schrie ich, stürmte erneut ins Schlafzimmer und sprang aufs Bett neben ihn.

„Mello! Mensch wach auf! Wir haben keine Zeit!", ich schüttelte ihn wild und endlich begann er langsam wach zu werden.

„Scheiße Matt… was ist?! Hör auf hier so herum zubrüllen!", brummelte er, strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich auf.

„Aufstehen Engelchen! Wir haben ein Date mit L", teilte ich ihm lächelnd mit, stand vom Bett auf und zog nun auch meine Jeans an.

„Boah… Kaffee?"

„Ja, in der Küche und jetzt auf! Die Zeit läuft", drängte ich erneut, beugte mich noch einmal zu Mello hinunter, hauchte ihm dieses Mal einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand wieder zu meinem Laptop, um L eine Antwort zu schicken.

Nach fünf Minuten torkelte Mello in die Küche, rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, griff nach seiner Tasse mit Kaffee und ließ sich auf meinem Schoß nieder.

„Ich hab ihm geschrieben, dass wir pünktlich da sind. Jetzt wird es gleich spannend."

Ich nahm den letzten Schluck aus meiner Tasse, klappte den Laptop zu und umschlang Mello von hinten.

„Matt…bitte… nicht am frühen Morgen…", sagte Mello, trank ebenfalls seinen letzten Schluck Kaffee, drehte sich zu mir um und gab mir einen liebevollen Kuss auf den Mund, welchen ich erwiderte.

„Als ob die Zeit je eine Rolle gespielt hat…", antwortete ich mit einem frechen Grinsen und drückte Mello noch einmal fest an mich.

„Wir verschieben das auf später."

Ich zwinkerte ihm zu, klopfte ihm auf den Hintern und wurde prompt mit einem vernichtenden Blick bestraft. Gott sei Dank blieb es auch nur bei dem Blick und Mello stand auf, ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, krallte sich seine Waffe, kontrollierte das Magazin und steckte sie sich seitlich in die Hose.

„Na dann wollen wir mal los.", teilte er mit, öffnete die Tür und wir beide traten ins Freie.

Nach wenigen Minuten waren wir vor dem Haus, in dem sich gerade L und B, oder besser gesagt Beyond befand. Wir beide waren uns ziemlich sicher mit unserer Vermutung, dass B in Wirklichkeit Beyond und somit auch der Mörder war. In wenigen Minuten würden wir endlich Licht ins Dunkle bringen. Wir gingen die wenige Treppenstufen nach oben und standen nun vor der Haustür.

„Bereit Mello?"

„Bereit Matt!"

Ich griff zu dem Türklopfer, der einen schönen Löwenkopf symbolisierte und ließ ihn dreimal gegen den Beschlag donnern. Zuerst hörte man nichts, aber nach wenigen Sekunden kamen Schritte näher und die Tür öffnete sich.

„Hallo M, lange nicht gesehen. Kommt doch rein."

Ich blickte in die roten Augen, die mich böse anstarrten und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in meinem Magen breit. Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als ich erneut dieses Grinsen sah.


End file.
